Catherine-B320/Quotes
Campaign Noble Actual *Kat-B320: "Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink." Winter Contingency *"Just get me under the hood, Commander." - To Carter-A259 before arriving at the Visegrád Relay *"Commander, we just lost our signal with HQ." *"Searching... Nada. Can't say what's jamming us." *"Maybe a distress beacon. *"Distress beacon coming from just south of here, Commander, but close." *"Negative, but it's military." *"Well, we're not seeing any explosives residue." *"Smoke at the next structure, boss." *"I'll take that, Six. Not your domain." - To SPARTAN-B312 after finding a data crystal *"Question of my life. If the question is when will this station be back online, two weeks, earliest. This is plasma damage. All major uplink components are fried." - After being asked by Carter, "How long?" *"Which is why I'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Holland... You're in my light, Commander." *"Best not touch anything. You wouldn't want to ground this place." - To Carter after establishing a signal. ONI: Sword Base *"Let's move, lieutenant." -To Six *"Roger that, we're in your strike team." *"Let's knock some heads, Lieutenant!" -To Six *"Six, use the target locater at that Wraith!" * "This one seems to like me. Someone kill it!" - reffering to an elite that seems to be staring at her. (only if IWHBYD skull is enabled) Nightfall *"Then we're closing in. Report any Covenant structures or devices. Direct action may be necessary." -To Recon Team Bravo, Noble Three and Six, before the commencement of their nighttime recon mission *"Agreed. All recon teams disengage and fall back. Sun will be up in a few hours, and it is going to be a very busy day." -Kat, to Jun and Six, after the discovery of the Covenant invasion force on Reach Tip of the Spear *"Copy that! Aquiring signal lock on the pylon!...Detonating in three...Two..." -Kat, over comms chatter to Noble Team, during the UNSC Warthog charge against Covenant lines *"Might want to hold onto something." -Kat to Noble Six, just before their Warthog crashes *"Six, can you hear me? Six, are you all right? I could use some help!" -After the crash, when she sees Six lying on the ground *"Pylons are down, we're pushing up the hill." -After Carter asks for their status *"Copy, Commander. New target, Six. Shut down those AA guns. Commandeer that Warthog, get us there in one piece." *"A Zealot? We're onto something big here, Commander." -To Carter *"No visual on target." *"High value target has been neutralized. Impressive, Six." -To Six, after he/she kills the Zealot *"Jorge has a Falcon inbound to your position. Lieutenant, highlighting the LZ now." -To Six *"Commander, I'm going to set up a forward observation post here." -To Carter Long Night of Solace *"They'll be backing up a graveyard....How converted?.....You can say no.......You don't even want to hear it?" -Kat, trying to convine Carter to go with her plan. *"Remember that incident a couple years back? Colony ship en route to Signus? Over 700 dead?.....Actually it was misplaced during a service haulout......A certain Covenant supercarrier could, with some asisstance, suffer the same unfortunate accident." -Kat starts to explain her plan to Carter. *"Objective: destroy Covenant Supercarrier in geosyncronous orbit above us. Method? A slipspace drive in lieu of the nukes we don't have. Delivery system? Us. Solvable? Getting us up there." -Kat formulates her plan and explains it to Noble Team. *"As a soldier int he field, I couldn't possibly have access to those kinds of resources. That being said, a good place to look might be, I don't know, the nearest nonexistent launch site in the nonexistent Sabre Program which was dismissed by three administrations as a preposterous rumour, and in which our newest member was certainly never a pilot. All we need is the green light from Holland." -Kat finishes explaining her detailed plan, to the stunned members of Noble Team. *"Copy that, Commander." -Kat, to Carter, after Noble Team lands near the Sabre Launch Facility. Exodus *"We picked up your transponder an hour ago but could not risk open comms." -Kat establishes radio contact with Noble Six at Starport Exit. *"We are getting nothing from Jorge......Understood. All right, we're bringing you to us." -Kat learns of Jorge's death and issues fresh orders to Noble Six. New Alexandria *"Put your wings back on, Lieutenant. You're flying this Falcon." -Kat radioes in to Noble Six at the start of the counter op in New Alexandria City. *"Noble Six, I am getting nothing from those troopers. You may have to take care of that jammer yourself." -Kat informs Noble Six of the radio silence with the Army troopers at Sinoviet Heavy Machinery Industries. *"This is the last jammer." -Kat issues final orders to Noble Six. *"I'll extend a landing pad. Come on home." -Kat orders Noble Six to rendezvous with the rest of Noble Team. *"I hear what I hear. Problem is, why put Spartans on defensive deployments?.....Chasing it, but this console's got more shrapnel in it than transceivers.....You didn't answer my question." -Kat exchanges dialogue with Carter as she works. *"I know we're losing. I want to know if we've lost. -Kat to Carter. *"Colonel Holland, hailing us! What's he doing on an open channel?" -Kat isolates Holland's signal. *"I can't guarantee secure anymore....I could." -Kat answers Carter's questions about eh radio signal. *"Keep it brief." -Kat succeeds in establishing radio contact with Holland. *"Radiation flare! Big! Forty million routgens!.....Atomic excitement scrambled the signal. Ninety million now!" -Kat discovers atomic radiation in the area. *"Airborne. Close." -Kat narrows the location of the radiation flare. *"THAT CLOSE!" -Kat replies Carter's question, as the entire team is knocked to their feet as Covenant warships outside the Olympic Tower begin glassing New Alexandria. *"First glassing?....Me too." -Kat asks Noble Six if he/she has witnessed a glassing before. *"Don't worry, I'm on it. Our best bet is a nuclear fallout shelter on sublevel two, ninety-six metres northeast. We get orders from Holland, sir?" -Kat tries to sort out the situation, as Noble Team descends the side of the Olympic Tower in twin bubble elevators. *"What does he get off calling a demolition op priority one-?" -Kat's final words, before she is shot in the back of the head by a Sangheili sniper. Gameplay Quotes *"Check your fire!" - When shooting her. *"Urgh! That hurts!" - When shooting her. *"Watch it!" -When either meleeing her or shooting her. *"Hold your fire!" - When shooting her. *"I know what you're thinking... and it's a very bad idea." - When staring at her feet. *"Around, not through." - When bumping into her. *"You're in my personal space." - When bumping into her. *"Tight squeeze." - When bumping into her. *"What's your status, Six?" - When staring at her. *"Is there a problem?" - When staring at her. *"Carter won't steer us wrong, we'll get this job done." - When staring at her during the Winter Contingency Level. *"Got something you want to tell me?" - When staring at her. *"Stare all you like, I'm used to it." - When staring at her arms, probably refering to her right prosthetic arm. *"It's combat rated and field tested... in fact I could punch a hole through your helmet with surprisingly little effort." - When staring at her right prosthetic arm. *"So that's why there's black ink all over your file!" - When betrayed. *"I knew it was a mistake to trust you!" - When betrayed. *"Does Command have any more murderers they want to send us?" - When you betray her, then get killed. *"Take the gear. Leave the rest." - When you betray her, then get killed. *"Curious, are you staring at me, or are you just lost inside that/your helmet?" -When staring at her in ONI: Sword base. *"I'm not finished yet!" - Firefight *(Rare and and only with IWHBYD on)"(High pitched laugh) Sorry I didn't mean to... ugh I'll never let that happen again." - When she gets a kill. *"Hey! Drive safe!" (after flipping over a vehicle she was riding in) *"Taking rounds!" - When being shot by enemy *"Target acquired!" - When finding an enemy. 'Firefight' *"I'm not done yet!" - After killing an enemy. *"There's more where that came from!" - After killing multiple enemies. *"Last mag, not good!" - When you reload your last mag in the weapon. *"Cover me, I'm reloading!" *"Reloading." *"Watch out!" - When stuck by a grenade. *"Yeah!" - After killing an enemy. Category:Quotes